Extracellular proteins play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. These secreted polypeptides or signaling molecules normally pass through the cellular secretory pathway to reach their site of action in the extracellular environment.
Secreted proteins have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceuticals, diagnostics, biosensors and bioreactors. Most protein drugs available at present, such as thrombolytic agents, interferons, interleukins, erythropoietin, colony stimulating factors, and various other cytokines, are secretory proteins. Their receptors, which are membrane proteins, also have potential as therapeutic or diagnostic agents.
Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Similarly to secreted proteins, membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immunoadhesins, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interactions. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins and native receptor or membrane-bound proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
In this regard, the present invention relates to identifying novel secreted polypeptides and receptors of the interleukin-17 (IL-17) family which have been shown to be related to immune-mediated and inflammatory disease. Immune related and inflammatory diseases are the manifestation or consequence of fairly complex, often multiple interconnected biological pathways which in normal physiology are critical to respond to insult or injury, initiate repair from insult or injury, and mount innate and acquired defense against foreign organisms. Disease or pathology occurs when these normal physiological pathways cause additional insult or injury either as directly related to the intensity of the response, as a consequence of abnormal regulation or excessive stimulation, as a reaction to self, or as a combination of these.
Though the genesis of these diseases often involves multi-step pathways and often multiple different biological systems/pathways, intervention at critical points in one or more of these pathways can have an ameliorative or therapeutic effect. Therapeutic intervention can occur by either antagonism of a detrimental process/pathway or stimulation of a beneficial process/pathway.
Many immune related diseases are known and have been extensively studied. Such diseases include immune-mediated inflammatory diseases (such as rheumatoid arthritis, immune mediated renal disease, hepatobiliary diseases, inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), psoriasis, and asthma), non-immune-mediated inflammatory diseases, infectious diseases, immunodeficiency diseases, neoplasia, etc.
T lymphocytes (T cells) are an important component of a mammalian immune response. T cells recognize antigens which are associated with a self-molecule encoded by genes within the major histocompatibility complex (MHC). The antigen may be displayed together with MHC molecules on the surface of antigen presenting cells, virus infected cells, cancer cells, grafts, etc. The T cell system eliminates these altered cells which pose a health threat to the host mammal. T cells include helper T cells and cytotoxic T cells. Helper T cells proliferate extensively following recognition of an antigen-MHC complex on an antigen presenting cell. Helper T cells also secrete a variety of cytokines, i.e., lymphokines, which play a central role in the activation of B cells, cytotoxic T cells and a variety of other cells which participate in the immune response.
A central event in both humoral and cell mediated immune responses is the activation and clonal expansion of helper T cells. Helper T cell activation is initiated by the interaction of the T cell receptor (TCR)-CD3 complex with an antigen-MHC on the surface of an antigen presenting cell. This interaction mediates a cascade of biochemical events that induce the resting helper T cell to enter a cell cycle (the G0 to G1 transition) and results in the expression of a high affinity receptor for IL-2 and sometimes IL-4. The activated T cell progresses through the cycle proliferating and differentiating into memory cells or effector cells.
In addition to the signals mediated through the TCR, activation of T cells involves additional costimulation induced by cytokines released by the antigen presenting cell or through interactions with membrane bound molecules on the antigen presenting cell and the T cell. The cytokines IL-1 and IL-6 have been shown to provide a costimulatory signal. Also, the interaction between the B7 molecule expressed on the surface of an antigen presenting cell and CD28 and CTLA-4 molecules expressed on the T cell surface effect T cell activation. Activated T cells express an increased number of cellular adhesion molecules, such as ICAM-1, integrins, VLA-4, LFA-1, CD56, etc.
T-cell proliferation in a mixed lymphocyte culture or mixed lymphocyte reaction (MLR) is an established indication of the ability of a compound to stimulate the immune system. In many immune responses, inflammatory cells infiltrate the site of injury or infection. The migrating cells may be neutrophilic, eosinophilic, monocytic or lymphocytic as can be determined by histologic examination of the affected tissues. Current Protocols in Immunology, ed. John E. Coligan, 1994, John Wiley & Sons, Inc.
Immune related diseases could be treated by suppressing the immune response. Using neutralizing antibodies that inhibit molecules having immune stimulatory activity would be beneficial in the treatment of immune-mediated and inflammatory diseases. Molecules which inhibit the immune response can be utilized (proteins directly or via the use of antibody agonists) to inhibit the immune response and thus ameliorate immune related disease.
Interleukin-17 (IL-17) has been identified as a cellular ortholog of a protein encoded by the T lymphotropic Herpes virus Santini (HSV) [see, Rouvier et al., J. Immunol., 150(12): 5445-5456 (19993); Yao et al., J. Immunol., 122(12):5483-5486 (1995) and Yao et al., Immunity, 3(6):811-821 (1995)]. Subsequent characterization has shown that this protein is a potent cytokine that acts to induce proinflammatory responses in a wide variety of peripheral tissues. IL-17 is a disulfide-linked homodimeric cytokine of about 32 kDa which is synthesized and secreted only by CD4+ activated memory T cells (reviewed in Fossiez et al., Int. Rev. Immunol., 16: 541-551 [1998]).
Despite its restricted tissue distribution, IL-17 exhibits pleitropic biological activities on various types of cells. IL-17 has been found to stimulate the production of many cytokines. It induces the secretion of IL-6, IL-8, IL-12, leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF), prostaglandin E2, MCP-1 and G-CSF by adherent cells like fibroblasts, keratinocytes, epithelial and endothelial cells. IL-17 also has the ability to induce ICAM-1 surface expression, proliferation of T cells, and growth and differentiation of CD34+ human progenitors into neutrophils. IL-17 has also been implicated in bone metabolism, and has been suggested to play an important role in pathological conditions characterized by the presence of activated T cells and TNF-α production such as rheumatoid arthritis and loosening of bone implants (Van Bezooijen et al., J. Bone Miner. Res., 14: 1513-1521 [1999]). Activated T cells of synovial tissue derived from rheumatoid arthritis patients were found to secrete higher amounts of IL-17 than those derived from normal individuals or osteoarthritis patients (Chabaud et al., Arthritis Rheum., 42: 963-970 [1999]). It was suggested that this proinflammatory cytokine actively contributes to synovial inflammation in rheumatoid arthritis. Apart from its proinflammatory role, IL-17 seems to contribute to the pathology of rheumatoid arthritis by yet another mechanism. For example, IL-17 has been shown to induce the expression of osteoclast differentiation factor (ODF) mRNA in osteoblasts (Kotake et al., J. Clin. Invest., 103: 1345-1352 [1999]). ODF stimulates differentiation of progenitor cells into osteoclasts, the cells involved in bone resorption. Since the level of IL-17 is significantly increased in synovial fluid of rheumatoid arthritis patients, it appears that IL-17 induced osteoclast formation plays a crucial role in bone resorption in rheumatoid arthritis. IL-17 is also believed to play a key role in certain other autoimmune disorders such as multiple sclerosis (Matusevicius et al., Mult. Scler., 5: 101-104 [1999]). IL-17 has further been shown, by intracellular signalling, to stimulate Ca2+ influx and a reduction in [cAMP]; in human macrophages (Jovanovic et al., J. Immunol., 160:3513 [1998]). Fibroblasts treated with IL-17 induce the activation of NF-κB, [Yao et al., Immunity, 3:811 (1995), Jovanovic et al., supra], while macrophages treated with it activate NF-κB and mitogen-activated protein kinases (Shalom-Barek et al., J. Biol. Chem., 273:27467 [1998]).
Additionally, IL-17 also shares sequence similarity with mammalian cytokine-like factor 7 that is involved in bone and cartilage growth. Other proteins with which IL-17 polypeptides share sequence similarity are human embryo-derived interleukin-related factor (EDIRF) and interleukin-20.
Consistent with IL-17's wide-range of effects, the cell surface receptor for IL-17 has been found to be widely expressed in many tissues and cell types (Yao et al., Cytokine, 9:794 [1997]). While the amino acid sequence of the human IL-17 receptor (IL-R) (866 amino acids) predicts a protein with a single transmembrane domain and a long, 525 amino acid intracellular domain, the receptor sequence is unique and is not similar to that of any of the receptors from the cytokine/growth factor receptor family. This coupled with the lack of similarity of IL-17 itself to other known proteins indicates that IL-17 and its receptor may be part of a novel family of signalling proteins and receptors. It has been demonstrated that IL-17 activity is mediated through binding to its unique cell surface receptor, wherein previous studies have shown that contacting T cells with a soluble form of the IL-17 receptor polypeptide inhibited T cell proliferation and IL-2 production induced by PHA, concanavalin A and anti-TCR monoclonal antibody (Yao et al., J. Immunol., 155:5483-5486 [1995]). As such, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to the known cytokine receptors, specifically IL-17 receptors.
Recently, we have identified two new proteins termed IL-17B and IL-17C that are clearly related to IL-17, establishing that there exists a family of IL-17-like molecules (Li et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 97(2):773-778 [2000]). Interestingly, they do not appear to be ligands for IL-17 receptor, suggesting that there exists other molecules that serve as cognate receptors for these factors. Interest in this family of molecules has increased as it has become apparent that IL-17 may contribute to a number of important medical conditions related to immune function: including rheumatoid arthritis, immune mediated renal diseases, hepatobiliary diseases, inflammatory bowel disease, psoriasis, asthma, multiple sclerosis, atherosclerosis, promotion of tumor growth, or degenerative joint disease. Given the potential of IL-17 related molecules to occupy important roles in the control of immune function, there is an interest in the identification of other members of this family and the receptors that direct the actions of these molecules through particular target cell populations. In this respect, the present invention describes the cloning and characterization of novel proteins (designated herein as “PRO” polypeptides) that are similar in amino acid sequence to IL-17, and active variants thereof, as well as novel interleukin-receptor molecules which have been shown to interact with the novel IL-17 protein ligands.